


Practice Belt

by Lisacat



Series: Merch's Story [1]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Car Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 官方發了素材怎麼能不吃，總之我就先當作是Eddy了，那個拍照姿勢很誇張！！！
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Merch's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792153
Kudos: 22





	Practice Belt

Eddy雙手放在背後稍息站好，Brett在他的前方指示著他的動作與身體角度，然後才讓攝影師按下快門。

Brett湊在電腦旁選了幾張照片之後，便和Eddy收拾好物品開車離去。

Eddy剛剛吵著說自己拍照站了好久，要睡一下，車就交給Brett來開，而他也真的就這麼睡著了，Brett從後視鏡裡還能瞟見副駕駛座那個熟睡後大張的嘴。

待Eddy因為車子靜止不動而醒來時，才發現自己不知什麼時候被他們的新商品綁住雙手繞過車窗上側把手，而車子也不知道究竟是在哪裡停下了，外邊連路燈都沒有，一片漆黑。

他轉頭看向駕駛座，卻沒有看見Brett，對Brett的擔心勝過對自身處境的憂慮，他掙扎了起來，卻發現帆布腰帶紮實得很，根本無法掙脫。  


突然，他的車門被打開了，看見門邊戴著口罩和壓低的鴨舌帽的男人讓他慌張了起來，雙手更用力地扯著腰帶，男人伸手進來將他的椅背放平，他受限於腰帶的束縛，只能直挺挺地坐著。

在他嘗試著要抬起腿來踢人時，男人卻關上了車門。

他還沒弄清楚狀況，左後方的車門就被拉開了，這一次男人似乎上了車，他可以感覺到車子往下沉了一點，他因此害怕了起來。

「Brett！Brett！」

他希望Brett平安無事，逃走了更好，但還是忍不住叫著男友的名字，好像這樣能夠帶來一點救贖。

後座傳來解開釦子、拉下拉鍊的聲音，Eddy開始思考著手腕拉脫臼後有沒有可能掙脫束縛，以及……脫臼的後果。

這時候伸過來的一雙手冰涼地令他顫抖，那雙充滿汽油味的手不耐煩地打開他的褲頭，拉鍊甚至只拉了一半就推著他抬起臀部，拽下他最愛的黑色牛仔褲。

「不要！我……我的皮夾還有一些錢，你可以拿去，請求你，不要……不要這樣對我……」

他從來沒有想過自己會遇上這種事情，他無法承受手受傷的後果，卻也不願意被Brett以外的男人觸碰，只能苦苦哀求。

陌生的男人不發一語，開始隔著內褲揉捏，他因為恐懼而癱軟的陰莖在這樣的碰觸下，竟也慢慢充血了。

他感到羞恥與窘迫，第一次這麼痛恨身為男人的生理本能，他咬著下唇，打算阻絕待會可能發出的任何呻吟。

男人的一隻手收了回去，他還沒鬆一口氣，又再次因為從內褲褲腳處伸進去的手而繃緊肌肉，那隻手將他的內褲撥進了溝縫間，開始在他的會陰與皺褶處來回撫動。

他閉上雙眼，心裡想著幸好Brett不在這裡，不管他去了哪裡，只要不是他遭遇到這種事情就好。

「噗哧」的聲音傳來，男人似乎是擠了潤滑液出來，再次伸進臀縫的手指黏黏滑滑的，鑽進了一指，開始轉動。

他的心靈並沒有強大到足以冷靜面對這一切，他再次劇烈掙扎，車窗上的把手發出了喀喀嚓嚓的聲音，這時候耳邊傳來的緊張嗓音讓他愣住了，靜止了數秒。

「Eddy！是我，你不要亂動，受傷怎麼辦？」

他聽出來那是Brett的聲音了，他飛快地轉頭，差一點閃到脖子，試圖在微弱的月光下辨認出後方的人的模樣。

是Brett！確認之後他的眼淚馬上掉了下來，「你幹嘛啦？！為什麼這樣嚇人！我還以為……」，Brett本來覆在他的性器上方的手過來接住了淚水。

「對不起、對不起，我以為你知道是我，然後想玩角色扮演……」，Brett連忙道歉，卻不收回還在Eddy體內的手指。

「玩你的頭啦！我莫名其妙被綁起來，怎麼可能會知道！」，Eddy真的被嚇到了，氣得對Brett罵了幾句髒話。

Brett拉下口罩湊過去親親生氣的那個人，討好地勾了勾被夾住的手指，然後再次辯解著。

「你就睡到叫不起來，車子又忘記加油，我只好走路去買汽油回來，而且我怕你睡醒亂跑反而找不到我，只好把你綁起來了啊……」

他邊說著又塞進一指，反過來問著，「而且你聞不出來我的味道嗎？粉絲都說你是我的大狗狗欸。」，他動了動手指催促Eddy回答問題。

這下Eddy真的是用吼的回答了，「你身上都是汽油味，誰聞得出來啦！」，他氣得開始喘息，胸膛明顯地上下起伏著。

「啊，對喔，剛剛那個油槍好像漏油，沾到我的衣服了。」，Brett說完便好好地安撫著鼻子出現怒紋，耷拉耳朵炸毛的Eddy，又親又舔的，弄得他的嘴唇、耳廓都濕濕亮亮的。

他抽出一直在Eddy的腸徑裡戲耍的手指，扶著戀人的腰從後方跪著進入，為了好好替剛才的行徑彌補過錯，他忍著從拍照時就冒出的慾望，慢慢地讓Eddy吞吃進去。

「待會你想什麼時候高潮都可以，我全都聽你的，別生氣了好不好？」，他壓低了嗓音在Eddy的耳邊說著。

Eddy縮了一下脖子，他其實根本招架不住，Brett只要這樣用低沉的聲音說話，他就什麼都忘記了，「好啦，你趕快動一動啦……」，軟軟的要求就和他的脾氣一樣，每次遇上Brett他就無法真的發怒。

結果他也忘了要Brett先把腰帶解開，就這麼穿著內褲、被綁著雙手，半抬著臀做了一陣子，才哼哼要求著要鬆綁，好讓他抱著Brett。

被解開束縛之後，他推著Brett躺倒在放平的椅背上，捨不得讓Brett的下身和自己分離，便雙手撐著座椅，慢慢地蹲在椅子上，在體內還含著肉柱的狀態下，緩緩轉身，好不容易轉過去面對面後，終於能夠抱住戀人。

他洩憤地咬著Brett的鎖骨，自顧自地動了起來，每一下都往他最舒服的那處撞，當Brett拉著他的手舔舐因為剛才的掙扎而發紅的手腕時，他一個失速，沉沉地坐了下去，頂到深處的強烈快感使他渾身痙攣，腦中一片空白地射在彼此之間。

而Brett也在那緊縮抽搐的甜美小徑射了出來。

在Brett收拾好車子並將買來的油加好之後，Eddy又睡著了，這一次Brett滿足地將腰帶收進夾克口袋，為累壞的男人繫上安全帶，好好地將車開回家了。

**Author's Note:**

> Brett其實是半故意的，  
> 因為拍照時Eddy手背在後面的樣子太禁慾、乖巧，  
> 褲襠拉鍊擋布卻反差地繃開，  
> 讓他精蟲衝腦了。


End file.
